


Vice Grip

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Isolation, M/M, Not Happy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: He was pretty sure that love shouldn’t hurt like this.





	Vice Grip

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT PLEASANT NOR DOES IT END HAPPILY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

He finally worked up the courage to struggle against the weight that held him down, earning him a chilling glare in the process. Red’s mouth opened despite his pained gasps, choking out a pitiful “No! Gold, please st-“  
His fingers jammed down Red’s throat, efficiently silencing him, while the excruciating thrusts seemed ever more brutal. Panic coursed through Red’s veins as he unwittingly made a grave mistake:he bit down hard. Gold snarled as he withdrew his fingers forcefully from his love’s throat. Before Red could even gauge the anger in Gold’s amber eyes, a fist knocked across his bruised cheek and slammed his head to one side. The intense stinging pain of the hit coupled with the incredible soreness down below nearly drove Red into unconsciousness; it would be better that way. 

But it wasn’t his lucky night. 

To the chagrin of one and the amusement of the other, the beaten young man stayed awake for the multiple punches that followed. Finally, Gold’s fist stilled, but it was clear that he wasn’t quite satisfied. Red acutely remembered his partners’ lighthearted gloat about the importance of mutual pleasure; obviously individual details were neglected in that broad claim. That split second thought was interrupted by the aforementioned hand constricting around his length. 

“And another important thing in the arts of getting off,” Gold had continued cheekily, “is the inclusion of dialogue!”

Always true to his plans, Gold’s voice interrogated while his hand fondled the unfinished business between them. 

“What was that, Red?”

Tears started in Red’s eyes despite himself. 

“G-gold, it was too much!”

“Too much? Is that how you’re gonna be now, champ? Are you gonna pussy out whenever the going gets tough? Is that how you want the world to see you?” Gold’s voice was maddeningly level and jovial in contrast with the vile words that it carried. Tightening his grip to coerce a strangled answer from below, he continued, “I’ve told you man, I’m helping you out. Just exactly like I did before, when we were little. And I gotta say, I’m not too happy with the way you’re repaying me. You let everybody walk all over you, then immediately bite the one who loves you the most. Isn’t that right?”

A pause. 

Then another violent thrust. 

“Do you understand, Red?”

What Red couldn’t understand was how he was close to a physical climax in the midst of complete mental anguish. The proclaimed fighter mustered up the last bit of resistance within him to clench his teeth and strain his wrists against the harsh rope that trapped them. That, or the incredible pleasure that encapsulated him, crushed him in multiple areas finally broke his frantic battle for control against this- monster. Closer, closer. The pain mixed with dirty, shameful pleasure, throbbing in his head and chest and heart due to Gold’s ministrations. Finally, as the stimulating torture reached its peak, Red’s captor stopped once more, grinning at the luscious writhing mess he created. 

“Painful, isn’t it?”

Red was reduced to an animal, completely thoughtless and humiliated and desperate. Suddenly his struggle didn’t mean shit; he craved for the hands that had punched and choked him to finish him off. There was no such fortune. 

A breathless laugh taunted Red. It was too close to evade and he was too tired to fight back. 

“It was painful for me to see you with those shitheads,” Gold snarled. “You don’t get it, Red. I love you. I love you so fucking much and it hurts me to see you fuck around with-“

“I wasn’t doing anything, Gold! I swear I never even thought to-“

Hands flew to Red’s throat and squeezed hard. Red’s train of thought vanished along with his breath. 

“Shut up. Don’t you fucking interrupt me again. I saw what I saw, and if you think I’ll tolerate your bullshit then you’re dead wrong, sweetheart. You’re fucking lucky that I’m so damn crazy about you, cause nobody else would put up with your shit. I know you’re guilty, Red. You can’t lie to me. You’re mine and it’s about time you finally get that into your dense fucking skull.” 

Fingers moved up Red’s shaft once more while Gold was shifting within him, looming above him and using his free hand to grip Red’s chin. Red peered into glaring amber eyes; eyes that once held such humor and love for him. He remembered when they’d dilate with intense embarrassment and narrow with disbelief before flooding with tears- happy ones that relieved him by showing that those powerful, confusing feelings were, thankfully, mutual. Before the accident, before the brain scans and injury reports and warnings of an illness that bled through physical conditions to affect the person within. Before the bullshit, to say the least. As Red tore his own eyes away, his heaving mouth attempted to ask Gold what the fuck had happened to them. He didn’t get the chance. 

“I love you, Red. I love you much more than you could ever comprehend. That’s why I’m doing this. I want you to be happy and healthy and all that shit, but it’s all gotta be with me. No one else. You don’t need anybody else.”

The thrusts that followed forced Red to arch deeper into his lover’s vice grip. 

“Say it. You’re done with them.”

“I-I.... I’m... I- agh!”

“Fucking say it, champ. I can do this all night,” Gold crooned, fingering his beloved partners’ leaking tip. It took an incredible effort to suppress his rash, impatient nature. Gold desperately wanted to give in and ravish his adorable partner, but there was work to be done. Try as he might, Red’s misbehavior was not so easily crushed. He was stubborn- infuriatingly so- and that bull-headedness made it possible for him to withstand the punches and shoves and insults that Gold had used to wither him down for the past few years. He was too nice, and his efforts to fight back both physically and vocally were easily turned right back against him. It was funny, Gold thought, a fighter who couldn’t fight back for shit. Not against him. Not anymore. And this present coercion would only help that. 

“I... I’m done with them,” Red whispered dejectedly. He jolted as the gentle groping down below persisted. “I’m done with them, Gold! Please!”

“Now that wasn’t too hard, yeah? And are you sorry for disrespecting me when all I’ve ever done is take care of you?”

“I’m sorry! I am! It won’t happen again, Gold. I promise!”

The thrusting picked up again. Gold’s hands reached back up and caressed Red’s face: his swollen cheeks, his sweaty bangs, his bruised jaw. Red attempted to shrink away from his lusting stare but found that he had no place to go. Suddenly the pleasure surged up again, dangerously close to pushing Red over the edge; he was familiar to the fact that Gold had what he wanted, so the risk of denial was ill-chanced. 

The bound young man’s chest contorted with renewed vigor as Gold finally let loose, pounding him steadily and pressing their bodies flush together. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, running over Red’s chest and hips and straining erection; clawing and groping at every exposed portion of flesh with the smug intention of breaking skin and drawing blood. He reveled in his love’s raw cries and squirming physique- the more Red suffered, Gold came to realize gleefully, the hotter it all was. 

Finally, with deep thrusts and intense touches and seductive encouragements, Red climaxed. Gold immediately followed suit, burying himself deep into his sore companion. Red was unsure about how long they remained that way, but the next thing he knew, Gold’s weight suddenly dissipated. He soon returned to the creaky bed once more, hastily cleaning the both of them off before undoing Red’s restraints. His numb arms were grasped and adjusted around Gold’s lower back to resemble a hug, and before Red could attempt to gather his thoughts, he was out. 

He awoke some time later. It was still dark and he still couldn’t readily move. That didn’t matter, though- Gold’s tight embrace wouldn’t let him go even if he was physically up to trying. Red hated this time worst of all; he loathed it more than the punches and the interrogations and the forced sex combined. The physical aspect of his suffering was over for now-it would return as soon as it ended, it seemed- but the mental and emotional toll had just begun. Beneath the pain, panic, and pleasure laid a helplessness that shook Red to his very core. He had the whole world around him and the ability to do as he damn well pleased, but he was hopelessly trapped all the same. Trapped by a love gone sour; trapped by the very person closest to him. 

He could feel the bruises and welts forming vibrantly on his skin. ‘He’s mine,’ they exclaimed, ‘he’s with me now.’ They were everywhere; visible to anyone and everyone who happened to glance in Red’s general direction. People hadn’t questioned them in a while- they just acted as if the red flags weren’t there. Red wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse. On one hand, he was spared the awkwardness of constructing false, contrived stories to explain the marks. However, the absence filled him with insignificance and questions of his own: was he really hurting? Was he really out of control? Or was it all his fault? Is he unfairly putting the blame on Gold? Could he have stopped this before it even began? Did he bring this all on himself?

As usual, Red’s mind was instantly overwhelmed with the gravity of the night’s events. He wanted to yell at himself for handing away his freedom just because somebody wanted him to. He wanted to haul ass out of that bed and run until his legs felt as awful and destroyed as his dignity did. He wanted to prove Gold wrong;to scream and punch him back and do something with his life just because he could. He wasn’t past his prime, Red had chanted to himself, his life wasn’t over just because that monster said it was. 

He wanted to do those things more than anything. But he didn’t. Instead, he was pulled in a cycle of shame and punishment that he only dreamed of escaping. He was too weak and pathetic to save himself. 

That realization was one of many, but it still struck Red with the same power as the first time it crossed his mind. A sob escaped him before he could stop it. He stiffened as a hand snaked up his back and settled in his hair, pressing him further into his lover’s shoulder. Even soothing acts such as these were overshadowed by the actions of earlier and the actions that Red knew were to come. 

As Gold’s fingers stroked his hair, Red found himself thinking about love. From all he overheard and read about it, it wasn’t supposed to hurt like this. It wasn’t supposed to be full of shame and intimidation. Then again, maybe this was love; maybe everyone else was full of shit. He was pretty sure he loved Gold- even though he didn’t treat him the way he himself was treated. No, he was certain. He was in love with his violent, handsome, loving companion. He wanted, more than anything, to be with Gold- even if it took letting some things go. After all, that’s what he had just agreed to. 

Red could handle some pain and misery now and then. There were worse troubles in the world. 

As the older male finally fell asleep, he knew that his strife was no where near over. Despite Gold’s warm body and close presence, Red felt more cold and alone than ever before.


End file.
